


The Truth About Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Lots of Angst, ani got the rank of master uwu good for him, au where padme turns instead of ani, luke and leia are already born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Anakin, Padme has turned to the dark side"
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Part 1

The cockpit of the sleek yellow Galactic Speeder opens, a hooded figure emerges and walks onto the veranda. An alarm goes off somewhere deep in the apartment. The mysterious figure stops before a security curtain that protects the veranda. C-3PO enters the veranda and approaches the man.

“Hello, might I help you . . . Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi. Come in, quickly.”

The security curtain disappears, and the man lifts his hood. It is indeed Obi-Wan. The alarm stops sounding.

“Has Padme been here?” Obi-wan asks while surveying the surrounding area

“Yes, right after the attack on the Jedi Temple.”

Anakin comes down the stairs, still in his Jedi robes. Threepio leaves them in peace

“Master Kenobi..” Anakin gasps.  
He rushes over to his former master and engulfs him in a hug. Obi-Wan can feel the stress that Anakin is carrying.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness, you're alive,” Anakin says, still holding onto the older Jedi

“The Republic has fallen. Anakin. The Jedi Order is no more.” He says as he releases Anakin, still holding onto his shoulders in the most assuring way he can manage.

“I-I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone.”

“I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making.”

“The Senate is still intact, there is some hope,” Anakin replies while sighing and looking down at the floor.

“No. Anakin. . . It's over . . . The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic.”

Anakin sighs again. He expected this to happen eventually, just not so soon.

“I'm here looking for Padme” Obi-Wan continues “When was the last time you saw her?”

“Yesterday.”

“And do you know where she is now?”

Anakin looks down. “No”

“Anakin, I need your help! I fear that she is in grave danger.”

Anakin's head snaps back up, his eyes are bulging out of his head “From the Sith?”

“ F-From herself. . . Anakin, Padme has turned to the dark side.”

“No! Y-You're wrong! How could you even say that?”

“I have... seen a security hologram of her killing younglings.”

Anakin looks on in horror “Not Padme! She couldn't!” To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. How could the woman he loved, the mother of his children, his soulmate, the one he had grown up with, be capable of such things?

“She was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Padme became his new apprentice.”

“Master, I-I don't believe you, I can’t…”

“Anakin, you know that I must find her.”

Anakin looked at the floor, doing everything he could to avoid making eye contact with Obi-wan  
“You're going to kill her, aren't you?”

“She has become a very great threat.”

Anakin goes to sit on the couch, on his way he picks up a picture of Luke and Leia. He sits down and gives the picture to Obi-Wan.

“W-what?” Obi-Wan mumbles.

“Luke and Leia”

Obi-Wan still has a look of confusion on his face

“Our children”

Realization flashes across Obi-Wan's face. Anakin looks aware, scared he will face disappointment from the man who he sees as a father.

“I'm so sorry,” Obi-Wan says quietly. It was the only thing he could think of.  
Obi-Wan turns and heads back to his ship as Anakin stares transfixed, not knowing what to do. He is worried and tormented. Obi-Wan hastily takes off in his Speeder. Anakin reaches into the pocket of his robes, searching for something. He pulls out his clenched hand and slowly opens it. Staring longingly at the Japor Snippet.


	2. Chapter 2

The sleek Naboo Skiff lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Padme’s Starfighter. Padme spins around as she hears the ship land and runs up to it as the ramp lowers. Padme runs to him.

“Ani, I saw your ship.”

They embrace longingly, neither of them wanting to let go.

“Oh Padme!”

“It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?”

“I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan… he told me terrible things.”

“What things?” Padme pulls away from Anakin's embrace. Staring at him with cold dead eyes.

“He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.”

“Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.”

“He cares about us.”

“Us?”

“He knows about us, and the twins . . . He wants to help you.”

“ Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? Huh? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough.”

“Padme, all I want is your love.”

“Love won't save you, Ani. Only my new powers can do that.”

“At what cost? You are a good person. Do not do this.”

“I won't lose you the way I lost my parents! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you. To protect our family”

“Come away with me. Help me raise Luke and Leia. Leave everything else behind while we still can.”

“Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.” Padme smiles condescendingly. All anakin can do is look on in horror.

“I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.”

“I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me too.”

“I don't know you anymore. Padme, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.”

“Because of Obi-Wan?”

“Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.”

The skiff’s ramp lowers only to reveal Obi-Wan standing there, hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his face.

Padme looks up to see the source of the noise. When she spots Obi-Wan, her face turns red and her eyes only show pure hatred.

She turns back to look at anakin.

“Liar!”

Anakin turns around and sees Obi-Wan standing there.

“No!” Anakin shouts in terror.

“You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!”

“NO! Padme. I swear ... I …”

Padme slowly reaches her fist out. Grabbing Anakin by the throat and pulling him up into the air while force choking him.

“Let him go, Padme.”

Padme ignores Obi-Wan, Still staring at Anakin with a mixture of tears, sadness and fury in her eyes.

“Let him go!” Obi-Wan repeats.

Padme finally releases her grip on the now unconscious Anakin and he crumples to the ground.

“You turned her against me.” She shouts, her voice cracking with rage.

“You have done that yourself.”

“You will not take him from me.” Padme shouts, now pacing along the landing deck

She stops in place and throws off her cloak.

“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” Obi-Wan says as he follows suit.

“You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now” Obi-Wan continues. “ until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.”

They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Anakin. He places his hand on his head.

“Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire?” He questions.

“Don't make me kill you.” Padme states blankly.

“Padme, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy.”

“If you're not with me, you're my enemy.”

“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.”

He ignites his lightsaber

“You will try.” Padme states as she also ignites her saber. The once yellow lightsaber now gleams red.

She lashes out at the older jedi, thus beginning a ferocious sword fight. Padme throws containers at Obi-Wan using the Force.  
They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Padme kicks Obi-Wan, and he drops to a lower level.

On the landing deck, Artoo beeps his concern and rushes to the still unconscious Anakin’s aid.


End file.
